


Come closer, I'll give you all my love

by Niullum



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Civilian Jason Todd, Community: dckinkmeme, Detective Dick Grayson, Dissociation, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, No Sex, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, and he gets one, mention of rape talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niullum/pseuds/Niullum
Summary: Detective Dick Grayson is investigating a case and goes to interview the latest victim that turns out to be Jason. It all crumbles from there.No capes AU!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195





	Come closer, I'll give you all my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anin125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anin125/gifts).



> A/N Hi there!! Welcome! I read this prompt online and I hope I can do justice to anon. Please read the tags carefully and let me know if I need to add anything else. If for some reason you feel uncomfortable with the premise, don't read it please and thank you. Your mental being/happiness/comfort comes first! 
> 
> Inspired by this prompt
> 
> [DC kink prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=712190#cmt712190)
> 
> _No Capes AU where Bruce still adopted Dick, Jason, Tim, and Cass and had Damian with Talia. Dick became a police officer and later a detective. When he is investigating serial rapist and goes to interview the latest victim he finds out that it is Jason._

**Chapter 1**

The call came unexpectedly as every emergency did. Dick and his partner were inspecting a crime scene of another case, near the end east part of town. A passionate crime, probably done by the victim’s ex-spouse in an episode of jealousy.

Personally, Dick thought the spouse did it. After six years working as a Detective in Blüdhaven Dick Grayson had seen quite a lot. Blüdhaven was nasty, perhaps worse than Gotham. Like Amy had once said, Blüdhaven was a shitshow.

But just like Amy had nicknamed it, it was _their beloved shitshow._

So, they were there; inspecting the home and looking for the murder weapon or any other artifact that could help them get a lead when he got the call from Amy. It was no other than an update about the serial rapist case, currently rampaging over Blüdhaven.

That was when Dick got interested in whatever Amy said next. They had found another victim. A _lucid one,_ Amy told him over the phone. The only person the serial rapist had not drugged. She said the victim fit into the profile; therefore, it was critical they took his testimony.

It was no wonder how fast Dick went back to the station. He knew he was racing against the clock. This case was perhaps the most problematic one up to date. It had shaken Blüdhaven and now there was this collective paranoia amongst people. According to what Amy said, the victim was waiting in one of the interrogation room.

 _He’s young Dick_ , Amy informed him and briefly faltered which was another red flag for Dick. There had been a few times were Dick could remember when Amy spoke like that. She was a proud woman. Doubtful was not part of her at all. _And hurt_.

Hopefully, this would help them narrow down a potential suspect. Personally, Dick wanted to get over with this and fast. This was the fourth victim in two weeks. You know what they say: once is an accident, twice is a coincidence and the third time is a pattern.

So far, the only thing they had discovered was that the antisocial drugged their victim in such a state they could not remember anything afterwards. Which was why they needed to act fast before the case went cold.

And Amy had said this one was _lucid._

He pushed the gas pedal harder and totally ignored the speed limit he was infringing. His coworker mumbled something about the weather that Dick opted to ignore. His mind kept going back to the report that Amy had handed him a few hours ago. There were a lot of things in his mind today, to begin with.

The cases he needed to solve. The eyewitness’s testimonies and evidence he needed to put together. His private life. His family. The typical life of a detective.

“You’re worried,” His coworker, thirty-six-year-old and cat lover Mark Brown, said as he kept his eyes fixed on the window. Dick hummed. Mark was one of the few coworkers that remained in the police station after the latest explosion wiped half of them.

“Do you think this is the one?” Mark said changing the jazz station to the retro music Dick was secretly fond of. Typical Mark. “Or are you worried about something else?”

“Something like that,” Dick said half absently, eyes on the road. He normally didn’t bother sharing private details with his co-workers, but Mark was an exception.

“Want to talk about it?”

There was a brief pause as Dick mulled how he could say it.

“My younger brother got into a fight with my dad the other day,” Dick admitted as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He struggled to get the words out. “He hasn’t returned my calls.”

* * *

The most frustrating part of it was that Dick didn’t have the complete version of the event. All he knew was that Bruce and Jason had a big fight that ended with Jason leaving the mansion. He left with one duffel bag and his cellphone and took off in one of Bruce’s car.

He left on a Friday and they didn’t know where he was. According to Alfred Jason said he would stay at a friend’s house for some days. Probably Roy who was Jason’s best friend but he hadn’t picked up any calls from anyone since then.

The fact that he couldn’t do anything was frustrating. It made him feel guilty since Dick knew he didn’t spend enough time in Gotham as he used to. Working as a detective had its perks and downfall but sadly it was a 24/7-hour job. Even with the daily video calls and phone calls, Dick couldn’t deny he missed his family frequently.

The sight of the police station didn’t bring any relief at all. Dick turned off the car’s air ventilation, took a deep breath, and unbuckled his seatbelt. The walk to the police station was short. 

“Do you want me be to in charge of asking questions?” Mark asked as they went past the reception. From there Dick could see Amy barking more orders at the newest cadets. She briefly saluted at them and went back at giving more orders. Knowing the cadets, they probably had it coming. She wasn’t mean on purpose. Blüdhaven was dangerous; it was a city where you couldn’t make mistakes. Not unless you didn’t want to be shot in the face.

He hummed before shaking his head and walked along the hallway. Not before grabbing some papers and a pen.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take it from here,” Dick said, running his fingers through his hair. A nervous tick he did whenever stress took over. _A few more minutes_ , Dick thought while approaching the room. Maybe half an hour and then he would go home. Try to call Jason and Roy. Cook, solve more cases. Go to sleep. Wake up at 5 and then repeat the whole cycle.

“You sure?”

He reached for the door handle.

“Yeah,” Dick replied, decisively. “I doubt it will take that long. You know, standard question and protocol, and all that. Hopefully, this will get us a lead.”

At the count of three, Dick turned the doorknob. He stepped in careful to not seemed threatening. It was a male, in his early twenties sitting in the back of the room. If luck was on his side. this wouldn’t take more than twenty minutes.

Dick crack a smile and closed the door. That was enough sound to make the other person raised his head. Piercing blue eyes, a sharp and crooked nose, and a scar on the lips. Dick blinked rapidly, momentarily taken back by the familiarity of those features.

His younger brother, sitting in the back, with all his clothes torn up stared back at him.

Dick almost dropped the pen right there.

* * *

Dick didn’t know what to say. He stood there watching and praying this was some sort of hallucination. That maybe it was his tired brain playing with him. It was not. He would recognize Jason everywhere. There was no doubt it was his little brother. But it wasn’t Jason that shocked him. It was more how Jason _looked like_ what horrified him.

His little brother Jason, who was brash and known for speaking his mind looked so _small._ There was a certain fragility Dick had never seen before in Jason. The brightness energy that was _so like_ Jason had disappeared and instead, all Dick could see was a young boy who was hurting.

A mere glance at his face only made his heart break more. He looked destroyed. So utterly wrecked and so unlike Jason, Dick wanted to chase and make (whoever _had dared_ to touch his little brother) them _pay._

 _Say something,_ his mind urged him, but all Dick could do was stare at the beaten-up face of his brother. One-third of his face was covered in purplish and painful-looking bruises. His eyes were red-rimmed, giving the impression that Jason had been crying not too long ago. There were minor cuts covering his forehead, but it was the neck that made him Dick nauseated.

There were hand imprints on his neck, clearly showing what had happened. His favorite shirt, the rock band Jason loved and adore was torn up and barely concealing any flesh. The only thing Dick wanted was to wrap his brother into his jacket and go back home. Forget the interrogation. Forget the rapist. Forget the case. This was his brother.

His _little brother_.

Multiple questions floated through his mind.

He opened his mouth, but all the practice speech, all the _training_ Dick had gone through the years vanished immediately. His mind was blank except for the deep feeling of sorrow, anger, and pain.

Especially anger, so much anger Dick struggled to breathe because _how dare them touch his brother? His family?_

Deep inside Dick knew that he should go back, call Amy and inform her what happened. In his line of work, being emotionally compromised wasn’t frown upon. Dick knew what would happen, he knew it like the back of his hands. It was one of the first things they taught him in the academy. _Don’t investigate things that are close to your heart._

Amy would understand, Dick thought. Mark would have no problem replacing him but for some reason, Dick simply couldn’t move. There was something so deep and personal about seeing his brother in this state that Dick would never forgive himself if he left him.

Dick drew a deep breath and mustered the courage to speak.

“Hi,” He blurted out only to internally winced because it sounded awkward and so unprofessional. It made him cringe. “I mean hello there. I am-” he took a pause and gathered the words, but his mind was blank as all he could see was the pain in his brother’s eyes. A pain that no human should ever go through.

“Detective Grayson,” he ended lamely, ducking his head. “I’m Detective Grayson and I’ll... I’ll ask you here a couple… a few questions. If you don’t mind.”

Jason didn’t bother to reply. He just stared at him with those broken eyes, gripping the table so hard his knuckles went white.

“You’re under no obligation to answer,” Dick reassured him, taking a seat. All while his mind was telling him this was perhaps, the worst idea he could possibly have. He retracted and added. “I can leave if you want to-”

“Just get over with it,” Jason said. It reminded of all those times Jason would try to act like this was no big deal. Except it was, this was a... _testimony_. A testimony of rape. Another wave of sickness went past Dick at how detached Jason sounded. Almost robotic. “The sooner, the better.”

“R-right,” Dick said, forcing him to stay still. “All of this conversation will be confidential. Please... please tell me when you need me to stop and I-

The worst of all? Was that Dick knew this shouldn’t have happened.

* * *

Jason didn’t know how much time he sat there. It could have been seconds, maybe minutes or an hour if he was lucky. All he knew was that this was a living nightmare he desperately wanted to wake up from.

(But Jason knew it wouldn’t. That _monster_ had been clear to remind him it was real.)

The truth was that Jason wanted to forget everything that happened two days ago. He wanted to forget those cold hands marking his neck. He wanted to forget the pain that came once he finally stopped struggling or that wicked voice who laughed at his suffering.

He felt...painfully bare. Expose. Hurt. He thought giving his testimony would make the pain lessen but apparently Jason was wrong. Every question only made that his head feel fuzzier and the hurt worse. As Dick kept asking him questions, his replies became short and clipped, as Jason struggled to reply because he didn't remember much.

Jason only remembered the silhouette of the person who had come from behind. The manic eyes and the weird eccentric clothes, but everything else? Nothing. Nada. His breath quickened at the thought and he gripped harder the table, in order to focus. It didn’t work. All he could see was the blur of distorted memories, almost as if someone had tried to wipe them but didn’t exactly do a good job.

Soon enough Jason felt a certain form of detachment when his brother began to ask him more personal questions. It almost felt like he was seeing himself from afar, watching how Dick continued the interrogation.

As if he was floating, drowning and for some reason, he couldn’t breathe. He opened his mouth, but it didn’t cooperate. Panic made itself know and before he could do anything, Dick was moving towards him totally concerned.

“Jason?” He asked. His body didn’t register it at such, the only thing it did was made him think he needed to get out. “Are you okay?”

“I need to leave,” Jason croaked out. He stood up with all the intentions of leaving this place but his muscles were so weak he almost fell if Dick didn’t step in to help.

Two seconds Dick realized what was his mistake because Jason’s reaction was immediate. His body froze momentarily and there was a sharp intake of air. His eyes went wide, and out of pure instinct, Jason slapped Dick’s hands away.

Dick raised his hands up, but at that point, it was already too late.

“Don’t touch me,” Jason hissed out, through clenched teeth and shoved him back with enough force that it made Dick’s back collide against the wall. “Don’t you fucking _touch_ me.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick apologized wanting to approach him but maintaining his distance. As much as he wanted to hug him and erase every ounce of hurt, Dick knew better. It would only make things worse.

“This was a mistake. I shouldn't, I...haven’t...I,” Jason let out a laugh in that self-deprecating tone that only made Dick’s heart break even more. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Jason,” Dick said. He could handle stab wounds, crime scenes but this? Having to see how his brother suffer through something that was clearly not his fault? That had gone through such a horrible thing?. “Jay.”

“He didn’t stop,” Jason said shutting his eyes, both of his hands hugging his body. His voice trembled. ”Dick, he didn’t stop.”

“Jay-Jay,” Dick murmured, eyes going soft. He opened his arms, and in a moment of vulnerability, Jason accepted the offering. Jason wrapped his arms around Dick and embraced him. He leaned against him, chasing for that comfort he so desperately needed.

If you asked Jason, he probably didn’t know what finally broke him. Maybe it was the familiar and horrible aftershave cologne Dick loved to use, or the deep and comforting words Dick whispered into his ears, as he rubbed his back.

Either way, Jason finally lowered his defenses and let it all out.

“Dick, he didn’t stop,” Jason murmured but it sounded muffled against his clothes. His head rested in the crook of Dick’s neck. His whole body trembled. “ _He never stopped.”_

Dick hugged him with force.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like it pls let me know in the comments. Have a good day!
> 
> Hi! I made a small discord server to hang out, come join us! https://discord.gg/jdmEGfzQQX


End file.
